


Pappa's Bizarre Adventure

by fatfunnyvalentine



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack Relationships, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Jokes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatfunnyvalentine/pseuds/fatfunnyvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is for pappa/officialholhorse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pappa's Bizarre Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [999santa999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/999santa999/gifts).



2day was a gud day becase 2day pappa was gonig to meet a guy they met on furaffinity.net  
papap was waitin inside burger king in a iguana fursuit when he arrived  
his face wasnt showing but he was wearing a fursuit that looked like some weird lizard idk pappapap and this mistery man bonded over having lizard fursuits it was very romantic  
they ordered big macs at burger king because i forgot what the burger king version of a big mac is,  
"nice felt horns" pepperidge farm told the masked dude in the lizard suit  
"thanks my mom made them for me" he replied.   
they got their big macs because i still don't remember what burger king has on its menu and they ate but i dont know how they ate because they still wore their fursuits so it was very messy  
"hey do you wanna leave burger king actually sucks" fursuit man said to pingpong  
papapa nodded and they both left. fursuit man has car which is good bcause paper doesn't and walking fucking sucks  
pppap decided to take their fursuit head off because they're austrlaian and who the fuck wears a FURSUIT in AUSTRALIA it's HOT AS FUCKING BALLS i can't believe we went the fursuit route  
furman looks over "wow peppermint you look great this was worth it"  
pap smiled and flipped their hair "i know, just wait til i get 2 ur place and destroy your toilet with my shits. that's when im the most attractive"  
mcfurry laughed and kept driving "maybe i should take off my fur hat too" but who cares the longer i do this the more of a surprise it will be   
they finally get 2 mcfluffs house but it's not a house it's like a skyscraper.   
"wow does this loser live in an apartment or a condo or something" pedagogical thought to themselves  
they went inside and it was really shitty on the inside like it was awful and smelled terrible  
they finally got 2 furmans door an they went inside it was awful and there was junk everywhere this guys a hoarder  
padiddle felt at home. "so when you gonna take that fursuit off?" they asked  
"ill take it off right now fi you want" he replied  
slowly  
slowly he takes off his fursuit starting from the bottom up  
his otufit looks rly stupid undernearth  
he finally takes off his fursuit head  
and it's  
"WOAH! STEVE CHROLLEL!" pappaperps exclaimed. who knew??  
"im a big fan of how you killed everyone in that office and stole their nen" pajenta continued  
steve chrollel set aside his fursuit, which his mother made for him, and sat down on a box that had something smelly in it  
"yea it was really fun, dwight was the worst because he actually had a strong nen. but its mine now. i wont use it because it's just loud discordant screeching" steve chrollel said  
Palabraphile started to sweat. "oh man i'm getting nervous farts from being near someone so awesome can i use ur toilet" they said as farts of various sizes leaked out from their stinker  
steve chrollel pointed them 2 a door and papps went to take care of a loud and monstrous dump  
when they were done they said "you prolly shouldn't go in there for about 10 years"  
So ur with ur steve chrollel and yur making out wen the phone rigns. U anser it n the vioce is "wut r u doing wit my boss?" U tell steve chrollel n he say "my uvogin is ded". THEN WHO WAS PHONE?


End file.
